Un Té Hecho De Un Poderoso Afrodisiaco
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Los chicos ahora con 17 años se comportan de una manera muy extraña con las chicas, acaso se debera al té que tomaron. ( Un fics lleno de amorios y las consucuensias que trajo un extraño frasco no te la pierdas).
1. Default Chapter

Un Extraño Frasco.  
  
Era un día típico en la pensión asakura en donde se estaba realizando el día de limpieza y los quehaceres se encontraban repartidos por partes iguales.  
  
A tamao y a pilika les había tocado limpiar el sótano.  
  
A Yoh y manta limpiar cada pasillo de la pensión entera.  
  
A Len y a horohoro limpiar el patio y la cocina.  
  
Mientras que a anna le había tocado la más dura de todas, claro según ella y era el supervisar la realización de cada uno de los deberes.  
  
Yoh: Annita no crees que nos toco demasiado.  
  
Anna: Ah insinúas que soy injusta.  
  
Yoh: No para nada, pero también deberías ayudar no lo crees.  
  
Anna: Pero que crees que estoy haciendo yoh.  
  
Manta: "Pues nada".  
  
Anna: Que dijiste manta.  
  
Manta: Nada anna.  
  
Anna se le quedo observando fijamente a manta haciendo que este se pusiera muy nervioso ante la reacción de la sacerdotisa.  
  
TECNICA DE ANNA NUMERO 10°: Anna sujeto fuertemente a manta de la cabeza y lo aventó hasta donde se encontraba yoh dejando a ambos casi inconscientes.  
  
Yoh: Pero yo que hice annita.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que salían cascaditas de sus ojos.  
  
Anna: Y sigan con su trabajo, ahora regreso.  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte baja de la casa se encontraban tamao y pilika limpiando unas cajas que se encontraban en el lugar.  
  
Pilika: Rayos aquí hay mucho polvo, nunca terminaremos.  
  
Tamao: No te preocupes ya veras que pronto terminamos, solo tenemos que sacudir muy bien estas cajas.  
  
Pilika: Y dime tamao no sabes lo que contienen las cajas.  
  
Tamao: No pilika por que lo preguntas.  
  
Pilika: Por que se ve que son muy antiguas y tal vez ya venían con la casa.  
  
Tamao: Tú crees.  
  
Pilika: Pues vamos a asegurarnos, mira toma aquella caja y mira lo que hay adentro.  
  
Pilika estaba señalando la caja que se encontraba aun lado de la pelirosada, tamao se acerco y abrió la caja lentamente.  
  
Pilika: Y bien que hay.  
  
Tamao: Solo frascos.  
  
Pilika: Que, solo frascos haber déjame ver tamao.  
  
Pilika se acerco y efectivamente la caja estaba llena de antiguas frascos.  
  
Pilika: Vaya al parecer son medicamentos.  
  
Pilika se alejo un poco desilusionada de ese lugar mientras que tamao observaba un frasco que le llamaba la atención, era de un hermoso vidrio azul transparente con un liquido de color rosado, la pelirosado lo observo detenidamente y noto que en la parte inferior del frasco tenia una nota que tamao comenzó a leer.  
  
Tamao: Afrodisíaco.  
  
Pilika: Acaso dijiste algo tamao.  
  
Tamao: Mira pilika.  
  
Pilika se acerco a tamao y esta le enseño la extraña botella.  
  
Pilika: Y esa botella.  
  
Tamao: Mira lo que dice.  
  
Pilika: Afrodisíaco, ¿afrodisíaco? y que rayos esta haciendo este liquido en un lugar como este.  
  
Tamao: No lo se pero no crees que lo mejor será decirle de esto a la señorita anna.  
  
Pilika: Si tienes razón tamao.  
  
Tamao: Pilika mira la hora ya casi es hora de la cena y nos toca a nosotras hacerla.  
  
Pilika: Es verdad y si no la terminamos a tiempo los chicos son capaces de comernos vivas.  
  
Tamao: Si vamos.  
  
Pilika: Si y llevare el afrodisíaco conmigo así se lo mostramos a la señorita anna a la hora de la cena.  
  
De esta manera ambas chicas partieron a la parte superior de la pensión y de esta manera se introdujeron a la cocina la cual estaba reluciente gracias a los trabajos de len y horohoro quienes ahora se encontraban limpiando el jardín.  
  
Pilika: Tamao prepara el té que yo haré la cena.  
  
Tamao: Si enseguida.  
  
De esa manera tamao comenzó a preparar el té mientras que pilika realizaría la cena pero antes de eso dejo el afrodisíaco en la parte superior de la alacena para que se encontrara a salvo, mientras tanto len y horohoro se encontraban en un pleito como es de esperarse.  
  
Len: He dicho que tú limpiaras esta parte y yo aquella.  
  
Horohoro: Que no yo limpiare esa y tu esta.  
  
Len: Que no.  
  
Horohoro: Que si.  
  
Len: Que no.  
  
Horohoro: Quieres pelear.  
  
Len: Cuando quieras.  
  
Y así comenzó la pelea cosa que llego hasta la cocina donde las chicas realizaban la cena, horohoro empujo a len hasta chocar con la puerta de la cocina y derramar el agua que se encontraba cerca haciendo que se extendiera por toda el lugar.  
  
Pilika: Pero quien hizo esto!!!.  
  
Len y horohoro: Oh no.  
  
Ambos salieron corriendo para librarse de ese lió.  
  
Tamao: Que sucede pilika.  
  
Pilika: Tamao no te muevas por que hay agua.  
  
Pero en el momento en que dijo estas palabras tamao se resbalo llegando a chocar con la alacena y haciendo que esta se tambaleara y provocando que el afrodisíaco cayera accidentalmente en donde se encontraba el té recién hecho.  
  
Pilika: Tamao te encuentras bien.  
  
Tamao: Si no te preocupes, oh no mira el afrodisíaco se derramo.  
  
Pilika: Lo mejor será que busquemos algo en que ponerlo y deshacernos de el así no causara problemas, ven tamao vamos.  
  
Tamao: Si pero déjame al menos sacar la botella.  
  
De esta manera ambas chicas salieron de la cocina, al rato llegaron manta e yoh quienes tenían un semblante muy cansado.  
  
Manta: Vaya anna hoy se paso aun me duele la cabeza.  
  
Yoh: A mi también pero ya sabes como es ella, mira hay té de seguro esto nos caerá bien.  
  
Manta: Si y hay que llevarles a len y a horohoro también deben de estar cansados.  
  
Yoh: Si vamos a la mesa.  
  
Cuando las chicas llegaron se sorprendieron cuando no encontraron el té en el lugar en donde este se encontraba antes.  
  
Pilika: Tamao no esta el té.  
  
Tamao: Pero yo lo deje aquí después de que el afrodisíaco se derramo.  
  
Pilka: Tamao estas pensando lo mismo que yo.  
  
Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron corriendo al comedor en donde lo único que vieron fue el envase vació ya sin ninguna sola gota de té.  
  
Yoh: Tamao, pilika hola díganme ustedes hicieron el té.  
  
Tamao: Si joven yoh po, por que lo pregunta.  
  
Yoh: Por que esta delicioso.  
  
Horohoro: Es verdad baya hermana hoy se lucieron en verdad estaba delicioso.  
  
Pilika: Y dime hermano ya se lo terminaron.  
  
Horohoro: Por completo.  
  
Al decir esto ambas chicas se pusieron pálidas de la impresión.  
  
Len: Oigan les pasa algo.  
  
Pilika: No para nada, tamao vamos a la cocina que aun no terminamos con la cena.  
  
Pilika se llevo a tamao a la cocina casi arrastras ya que esta se encontraba congelada de la impresión.  
  
Pilika: Tamao tranquilízate no sabemos cuantos años tiene ese frasco tal ves a perdido  
  
sus poderes de afrodisíaco.  
  
Tamao: Eso crees.  
  
Pilika se encontraba caminando en círculos y viendo hacia el comedor por si algo ocurría, mientras que tamao tomaba entre sus manos y observaba un pequeño detalle , la nota de el frasco se encontraba sucia y al limpiarla tamao pudo leer la nota por completo y al terminar tamao estaba mas blanca que el hielo.  
  
Tamao: Pi,pi,pi,pi,pilika.  
  
Pilika: Dime, tamao que te ocurre estas muy palada.  
  
Tamao: Mira esto.  
  
Tamao le entrego la botella y pilika leyó en voz alta el contenido de la nota y al terminar se puso del mismo color de tamao por lo que esta decía.  
  
Nota: Afrodisíaco mágico, que ocasiona una estimulación o conjuró de amor sobre la persona que lo ingiera, ocasiona que el individuo reaccione de una manera fuerte a sus sentimientos haciendo que la persona rompa las barreras que oprimían sus sentimientos.  
  
Precaución: El conjugo se vuelve mas fuerte y poderoso con los años.  
  
Al terminar de leer pilika no pudo evitar gritar por la noticia.  
  
Pilika: Que!!!, pero no sabes cuantos años tiene este frasco, tamao ahora que vamos hacer.  
  
Tamao: Rogar a que los efectos del afrodisíaco no se realicen.  
  
********** CONTINUARA **********  
  
Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno nos vemos. 


	2. Un Extraño Comportamiento

Un Extraño Comportamiento.  
  
Durante el periodo de la cena los semblantes de pilika y tamao no cambiaron en lo absoluto, ambas no dejaban de pensar en las consecuencias que traería todo esto en la pensión Asakura.  
  
Yoh: Pilika, tamao les ocurre algo, no han comido nada.  
  
Horohoro: Es verdad hermana se ven muy extrañas.  
  
Pilika: Nosotras estamos bien hermano no es nada.  
  
Tamao: Si joven yoh y horohoro no es nada en verdad no se preocupen.  
  
Anna: Me pueden decir en donde esta mi té.  
  
Tamao: Bueno señorita anna es que...  
  
Yoh: Es que nosotros no los bebimos por completo annita.  
  
Horohoro: Si lo hubieras probado estaba delicioso.  
  
Al decir esto en la frente de anna comenzaron a aparecer venitas de lo furioso que estaba y de pronto una luz de ira comenzó a salir alrededor de ella.  
  
Anna: Ha con que el té estaba delicioso no.  
  
Horohoro: Si.  
  
Yoh: Annita no me digas que te enfadaste.  
  
Anna: Yo molesta para nada yoh porque piensas esas cosas.  
  
Horohoro: Por que tu cara dice todo lo contrario.  
  
Decía horohoro mientras sus caras cambiaban a un color mas pálido que el papel, sabían perfectamente que anna los castigaría por haber hecho eso.  
  
Yoh: Annita que es lo que vas a hacer.  
  
Anna: De castigo por haber tomado mi té limpiaran la pensión por un mes y realizaran el desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida y la cena les quedo claro.  
  
Yoh: Pero annita eso es demasiado.  
  
Horohoro: Si es demasiado.  
  
Anna: Quieren hacer por dos meses.  
  
Yoh y horohoro: No.  
  
Decían ambos mientras salían inmensas cascadas de sus tristes ojos.  
  
Después de la cena manta se retiro a su casa después de ver el espectáculo que ya era costumbre verse en la pensión y mientras los miembros de la casa se disponían a dormir.  
  
Pilika: Oye tamao ya te dormiste.  
  
Tamao: No.  
  
Pilika: Bueno al parecer los efectos no se han llevado acabo.  
  
Tamao: Pilika porque no le decimos a la señorita anna.  
  
Pilika: Bromeas nos ira muy mal cuando sepa lo que hicimos.  
  
Tamao: Si pero no crees que nos ira peor cuando los efectos comiencen a dar efecto, ya leíste la nota, los efectos de ese afrodisíaco serán mas fuertes dependiendo cuantos años tenga.  
  
Pilika: Lo se, bueno se lo diremos mañana.  
  
Ya en la mañana siguiente era muy temprano aun así parecía que todos dormían pero yoh se sentía un poco extraño, sentía una rara necesidad que el mismo no podía explicar se levanto y se dirigió a las aguas termales, pero al llegar pudo ver que una persona ya estaba en ellas.  
  
Yoh: Pero si es anna.  
  
Al decir eso un fuerte palpitar se escucho salir de su cuerpo, eran los efectos del afrodisíaco que apenas comenzaban a funcionar.  
  
Yoh: Que es lo que me ocurre, siento que mis mejillas me arden, pero porque nunca me había sentido de esta manera.  
  
Y como si el cuerpo de yoh se moviera solo se dispuso a observar a anna, la miro muy concentrado por varios minutos deleitándose con cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo.  
  
Yoh: Pero que me ocurre.  
  
Se preguntaba yoh mientras sostenía su pecho con su mano, claramente podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y comenzaba a sentir impresionantes deseos de abrasar a anna, de besar cada rastro de su fina y delicada piel y sellar sus labios con los suyos, pero en ese preciso momento sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
¿? Que miras con tanta curiosidad.  
  
Yoh: Pero si eres tu horohoro, y len en donde esta.  
  
Horohoro: Ese flojo aun duerme.  
  
Yoh: Ya veo.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh pero que te pasa tu cara esta muy roja, que es lo que mirabas tan concentrado.  
  
Yoh: Yo nada, porque lo dices.  
  
Horohoro pudo ver que anna se retiraba del agua y miro a yoh sospechosamente provocando un fuerte nerviosismo en el joven y castaño shaman.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh no me digas que la espiabas.  
  
Yoh: Yo para nada.  
  
Se excusaba yoh mientras que se daba cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y enseguida cambio su gesto y fingiendo no haber visto nada, mientras que horohoro lo observaba de una manera sospechosa. Mientras que len comenzó a despertar y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Len: Pero en donde están todos.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina len pudo ver que pilika estaba haciendo el desayuno y al igual que yoh sintió un fuerte palpitar en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a velocidades sorprendentes y su cara comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo intenso.  
  
Pilika: Buen día len, quieres desayunar.  
  
Al escuchar su voz su rojo aumentó de una manera sorprendente, pilika se percato de su comportamiento y poso su mano en la frente de len.  
  
Pilika: Que te pasa tienes fiebre.  
  
Le pregunto pilika dulcemente, al oír esto otro palpitar se escucho y len tomo la mano que pilika había puesto en su frente.  
  
Len: Estoy bien no te preocupes.  
  
El joven no se explicaba que era lo que pasaba, era como si su cuerpo respondiera solo y no pudo evitar abrasarla, lentamente acerco su rostro al cuello de la desconcertada Ainu y comenzó a besarlo ansiosamente.  
  
Pilika: Oye te pasa!!.  
  
Decía pilika mientras recordó, los efectos habían comenzado y aun no reaccionaban por completo, pilika se separo de len lo más fuerte que pudo y lo aventó hasta donde sus fuerzas le respondieron y salio corriendo hasta la habitación para despertar a tamao y decirle a anna lo que en la pensión asakura estaba por comenzar.  
  
******************* CONTINUARA ********************  
  
Que les pareció este nuevo capitulo, vaya que cosas pasaran, bueno si quieren averiguarlo no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos luego y les agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer este fic al igual que aquellas que me escriben sus reviews, les mando saludos. 


	3. Un Beso Robado

Un Beso Robado.  
  
Pilika escapo de len lo mas rápido que pudo y subió a la habitación en donde se encontraba tamao durmiendo y despertarla sacudiéndola fuertemente.  
  
Tamao: Pilika pero que te pasa, porque me despertaste de esta manera.  
  
Pilika: Tamao los efectos del afrodisíaco ya han comenzado a hacer efecto.  
  
Tamao: Que y como lo sabes.  
  
Pilika: Que porque lo se!!!, porque len estuvo apunto de besarme, tamao esto es serio len se comporto de una manera muy pero muy carillota y eso que los efectos apenas comienzan, te imaginas a que punto pueden llegar cuando los efectos se produzcan por completo en sus cuerpo.  
  
Tamao: Pilika calmate quieres me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también.  
  
Pilika: Que me calme!!!, espero ver como reaccionaras tu, cuando uno de ellos se comporte de esa manera contigo.  
  
Tamao: Tienes razón.  
  
Pilika: Anda vamonos, tenemos que buscar a anna antes que a ella le ocurra algo.  
  
Tamao: No quiero ver lo que nos pasara cuando le digamos lo que hicimos.  
  
Pilika: Tamao basta, yo también le temo a lo que nos valla a hacer pero tenemos que advertirle antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Tamao: Bueno entonces vamos.  
  
Al salir de la habitación pilika y tamao caminaban lenta y cuidadosamente tratando de no encontrarse con alguno de los chicos ya que sabían perfectamente que si se encontraban con len no dejaría en paz a pilika y quien sabe si ahora podría escapar de el tan fácilmente.  
  
Pilika: Mira tamao tenemos que separarnos así cubriremos más la casa.  
  
Tamao: Esta bien pero espero no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos.  
  
Después de eso ambas se separaron, pilika busco en la parte de arriba y tamao en la de abajo, mientras buscaban tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Tamao: Si ya voy.  
  
Manta: Hola tamao.  
  
Al ver a manta, tamao recordó que el también había tomado del poderoso afrodisíaco y soltó un grito que casi le saca los tímpanos al peque de manta.  
  
Manta: Pero tamao que te ocurre, porque gritas de esa manera.  
  
Tamao: No te acerques.  
  
Manta: Pero porque.  
  
Tamao: Porque tu también tomaste de ese té.  
  
Manta: De ese té, te refieres al que prepararon ayer.  
  
Tamao: Así es.  
  
Manta: Te equivocas, yo quería probarlo pero antes que tomara len y horohoro me lo arrebataron y los únicos que tomaron fueron yoh y los demás.  
  
Tamao: Que alivio, entonces no tomaste afrodisíaco.  
  
Manta: Dijiste afrodisíaco.  
  
Tamao: Si, veras ayer mientras limpiábamos lo encontramos y lo llevamos arriba para mostrárselo a la señorita anna pero ocurrió un accidente y el frasco que lo contenía callo al té y cuando pilika y yo lo íbamos a limpiar el té ya no estaba.  
  
Manta: Ya veo y dime que tan poderoso es.  
  
Tamao: No lo sabemos pero sus efectos ya han comenzado.  
  
Manta: Como lo sabes.  
  
Tamao: Porque len casi besa a pilika.  
  
Manta: En serio, para que len se atreva hacer eso debe de tener mucho poder, pero de seguro esto apenas son los primeros síntomas, tengo una idea.  
  
Tamao: Cual.  
  
Manta: Tamao dame la botella y la analizaré, veré que tan poderoso podrá ser cuando los efectos se realicen por completo.  
  
Tamao: Si toma, no me he separado de ella en todo el día.  
  
Tamao le entrego el frasco a manta y este se retiro directamente a su casa para analizarlo en su laboratorio, al perderse de vista apareció horohoro quien sabe de donde, dándole el susto del día a tamao.  
  
Horohoro: Hola tamao.  
  
Al decir eso un palpitar se escucho y los efectos dentro del cuerpo de horohoro comenzaban a funcionar, un notable rubor apareció en su rostro y su mano derecha la puso en su pecho, un fuerte latido salía de su corazón poniendo al joven confundido.  
  
Tamao: Joven horohoro le ocurre algo.  
  
Tamao se acerco temerosa, pero le preocupaba que horohoro no dejaba de tocarse el pecho, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca unas fuertes manos atraparon las suyas provocando que tamao se pusiera realmente nerviosa.  
  
Horohoro: No es nada, ahora me encuentro bien.  
  
Tamao: Po, porque lo dice.  
  
Horohoro: Porque te tengo a ti mi dulce tamao.  
  
Horohoro estaba a centímetros de distancia de la cara de tamao y ella se encontraba totalmente ruborizada y no podía separarse de el, cuando horohoro le iba a dar un beso una fría ráfaga de hielo lo cubrió dejando solo su cara sin congelarse.  
  
¿? Tamao te encuentras bien.  
  
Tamao sostenía sus manos en su pecho y su cara se encontraba totalmente cubierta por el rubor.  
  
¿? Tamao reacciona quieres, tenemos que irnos.  
  
Tamao: Pilika eres tu, pero que hiciste.  
  
Pilika: Coloro me ayudo a congelarlo.  
  
Horohoro: Pilika porque me hiciste esto, no vez que solo quería estar con mi linda tamao.  
  
Pilika: Ya le hizo efecto a el también.  
  
Tamao: Si.  
  
Pilika: Lo siento hermano pero te tienes que quedar aquí y haber si con esto te enfrías un poquito.  
  
Tamao: Oye pilika si Len te ataco a ti y horohoro a mi, entonces...  
  
Pilika: Entonces yoh atacara a anna, vamos tenemos que encontrarla antes que el.  
  
Al decir eso ambas corriendo en la búsqueda de anna, primero fueron a las agua termales ya que horohoro les había dicho que ella estaba por allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde yoh estaba mas cerca de anna que ellas. Anna se encontraba en su habitación viendo al horizonte desde su ventana, yoh entro sigilosamente tratando de que ella no se percatara de su presencia, mientras que anna seguía como en otro mundo mirando por su ventana, cuando yoh ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la sacerdotisa la abraso y la miro dulcemente, cuando anna se dio cuenta de eso se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su joven prometido, alzando su mirada topándose con la de el y casi no pudo articular palabra.  
  
Anna: Yoh que haces aquí.  
  
Yoh: Anna bueno yo.  
  
Anna: Yoh suéltame y dime te encuentras bien.  
  
Yoh: Me encuentro perfectamente, y mas ahora tan cerca de ti.  
  
Anna: Que!!!  
  
Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa ante el extraño comportamiento de yoh, por dentro anna tenia que mantener la compostura pero no podía evitar flaquear al estar así con yoh.  
  
Anna: Pero que te sucede tu nunca te has comportado así y menos conmigo.  
  
Dijo anna un poco sonrojada, mientras que yoh solo bajo su mirada y puso a anna enfrente suyo y le dijo suavemente.  
  
Yoh: Anna yo solo quiero decirte que tu....que tu me...  
  
Al decir esto yoh subió la mirada y como un rayo tomo la cara de la sacerdotisa entre sus manos y rápidamente acerco sus labios a los de ella besándola suave y tiernamente disfrutando del dulce beso que le había robado.  
  
******************** Continuara******************** 


	4. Acaso Fue Por Eso

Acaso Fue Por Eso.  
  
Yoh tomo la cara de anna rápidamente y acerco sus labios a los de ella besándola, al principio lenta y dulcemente para luego convertirse en un apasionado beso, al inicio anna se encontraba sorprendida pero luego lentamente fue correspondiendo, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad del momento, disfrutando del beso que yoh le había robado. En ese mismo instante llegaron pilika y tamao quien no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo ocurrido.  
  
Tamao: Llegamos tarde.  
  
Tamao lanzo un grito que ocasiono que yoh y anna se separaran totalmente  
  
sonrojados.  
  
Pilika: Koloro congélalo.  
  
De inmediato el diminuto espíritu de hielo ataco a yoh con una ventisca congelante, al hacerlo pilika y tamao se llevaron a una anna muy confundida lejos de yoh.  
  
Pilika: Anna dinos te encuentras bien.  
  
Anna: Si, pero me pueden decir que fue todo eso.  
  
Tamao: Bueno señorita anna es que, es que, es que nosotras.  
  
Anna: Ustedes que...  
  
Pilika: Bueno es que...  
  
En esos momentos se escucho el timbre lo que significaba que alguien había llegado a la pensión asakura, las tres jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta con cuidado de no ser descubiertas por uno de los chicos quienes se encontraban misteriosamente desaparecidos en el interior de la casa.  
  
Tamao: Joven manta a traído los resultados.  
  
Manta: Si tamao los traigo conmigo pero no son buenas noticias.  
  
Anna: Me pueden decir de que demonios están hablando.  
  
Manta: Aun no le han dicho nada a anna.  
  
Anna: Que ocurre.  
  
Tamao: Bueno señorita anna es que pilika y yo mientras limpiábamos en el sótano nos  
  
encontramos un frasco.  
  
Anna: Y?  
  
Pilika: Mira anna, lo que tamao quiere decirte es que nosotras encontramos un afrodisíaco que accidentalmente callo a un té que bebieron yoh, len y mi hermano y es por esa razón que ellos se comportan de esa manera.  
  
Tamao: Pilika creo que hablaste de mas.  
  
Decía tamao mientras observaban el estado de shock en que se encontraba anna, quien aun no se podía dar una idea de que todo lo que había ocurrido con yoh fue causado por un maldito hechizo de amor.  
  
Tamao: Señorita anna se encuentra bien.  
  
Pregunto tamao, la cual se acerco temerosa a anna al pensar que esta reaccionara de una manera agresiva, pero no lo hizo, anna levanto su cara dejando ver un rostro mas frió y calculador que el de costumbre y haciendo pensar a los demás que se encontraba bien y que lo ocurrido no le había importado en lo mas mínimo aunque no era así.  
  
Anna: Estoy bien, continua manta, quieres.  
  
Manta: Eh? si anna como digas, miren como les iba diciendo aquí traigo los resultados y no son muy agradables que digamos.  
  
Anna: A que te refieres con eso.  
  
Manta: Miren su concentración química es muy alta y para colmo según la nota, su poder aumenta con los años, pues este afrodisíaco tiene mas de 300 años de antigüedad lo que significa...  
  
Pilika: Que su poder es muy grande.  
  
Manta: Así es.  
  
Tamao: Y díganos joven manta, no a encontrado un antídoto.  
  
Manta: Desgraciadamente no.  
  
Pilika: Y dime manta, no sabes de casualidad que son aquellos latidos que escuche que provenían del cuerpo de Len.  
  
Tamao: Es verdad también escuche unos que provenían del joven Horohoro.  
  
Manta guardo unos minutos silencio tratando de meditar lo mencionado por las jóvenes shamanes.  
  
Manta: Lo mas seguro es que sean los efectos que comenzaban a reaccionar dentro de ellos.  
  
Anna: Y dinos manta que es eso que te preocupa tanto.  
  
Manta: Pues que cada vez que alguno de los chicos las vea, los efectos se irán incrementando,  
  
lo mejor será que salgan de aquí.  
  
Pilika: Tanto es su poder.  
  
Manta: Si .  
  
Anna: Pero dime manta porque cada uno de ellos reacciono con una de nosotras, acaso fue por casualidad.  
  
Pregunto en un tono curioso, era tanta su indignación, no soportaba pensar que lo sucedido con su prometido había sido solo un accidente.  
  
Manta: No lo creo, ya que según los libros que encontré los afrodisíacos se crearon con el propósito de que la persona que lo tomara pudiera hacer aquellas cosas que no se atreve a realizar tal vez por vergüenza o miedo.  
  
Pilika: Quieres decir que es como si tuvieran otra personalidad.  
  
Manta: Podría decirse que si.  
  
Tamao: Quieres decir que ellos se comportan de una manera la cual cuando estaban concientes no hacían.  
  
Manta: Si pero como les digo tienen que salir de aquí, ellos realizaran todo aquello que no se  
  
atrevían a hacer cuando estaban consientes.  
  
Anna: Como, no saben lo que hacen.  
  
Manta: No, ellos solo se dejan llevar por lo que sienten, pero por favor tienen que irse de inmediato.  
  
Anna: No señor yo no me moveré de este lugar me has escuchado manta.  
  
Manta: Pero anna .  
  
Anna le miro de una forma muy fría y cruel lo que ocasiono que este se callara de inmediato.  
  
Manta: E..esta bien anna pero por favor llámenme si pasa algo.  
  
Tamao: No se preocupe joven manta.  
  
Manta: Bueno yo me voy, regresare a mi laboratorio y seguiré investigando.  
  
De esa manera manta se retiro dejando a las 3 jóvenes quienes se encontraban en las  
  
afueras de la casa .  
  
Anna: Bueno lo mejor será que entremos.  
  
Pilika: Pero anna.  
  
Anna: Que no escucharon.  
  
Pilika: Si.  
  
De esa manera ambas chicas entraron a la aparentemente abandonada pensión y la única  
  
que se quedo afuera fue una temblorosa y nerviosa tamao.  
  
Tamao: Esta va hacer una larga noche.  
  
Decía tamao con cascaditas en sus ojos la cual se encontraba verdaderamente nerviosa  
  
en pensar que cosas pasarían en esa larga noche que les esperaban a las tres.  
  
CONTINUARA 


	5. Una Noche Eterna

Una Noche Eterna.  
  
Al momento de que Manta se retiro a su casa las tres jóvenes entraron a la solitaria pensión. Cuando las tres chicas entraron se sorprendieron, ya que el hielo que aprisionaba a Horohoro  
  
estaba roto.  
  
Pilika: Oh!! no mi hermano esta libre.  
  
Anna: Que!!, Tamao ve a ver si Yoh aun esta en la habitación.  
  
Tamao: Si señorita Anna.  
  
De inmediato Tamao subió a la habitación de Anna para ver si el castaño shaman aun se encontraba ahí pero lo único que encontró fueron los pedazos de hielo los cuales se encontraban por toda la habitación.  
  
Tamao: Oh!! no ambos estan libres.  
  
De inmediato Tamao fue a avisarles a las chicas de lo sucedido.  
  
Anna: Y bien.  
  
Tamao: Esta libre.  
  
Pilika: Esto no es bueno y quien sabe en donde se encontraran escondidos.  
  
Tamao: Dígame señorita Anna, usted cree que allá sido prudente el quedarnos.  
  
Anna: Por supuesto, además ya es muy tarde y yo quiero dormir.  
  
Pilika: Pero podemos al menos quedarnos contigo.  
  
Anna: No señor, de ninguna manera cada una tiene su habitación y es ahí en donde se quedaran y dormirán hoy, me han entendido.  
  
Pilika y Tamao: Si.  
  
Dijeron las dos ya resignadas. Minutos después las 3 chicas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Pilika se encontraba en su armario dejando la ropa que está se había quitado ya que ahora traía su ropa de dormir. La joven ainu estaba muy nerviosa y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido y todo por un maldito frasco.  
  
Pilika: Pero que...  
  
Decía pilika mientras que observaba que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, la joven de cabellos azules no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta minutos antes, pilika trato de hablar pero una mano se poso en su boca.  
  
¿?No digas nada Pilika.  
  
Pilika se dio la vuelta y pudo ver el rostro de la persona que la había callado.  
  
Pilika: Pero si eres tu Len.  
  
Al decir eso Pilika comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa y comenzó a sudar frió.  
  
Pilika: Que haces aquí ...vete quieres!!!.  
  
Len: No lo aré.  
  
Pilika logro liberarse de Len y trato de llegar a la puerta a toda velocidad pero en el momento de llegar a la puerta choco con algo verdaderamente fuerte, si el joven de gatunos ojos había llegado antes que ella impidiéndole el paso, de inmediato esta se puso de pie y trato de retroceder a cada paso que daba el joven, pero en es momento Len la sujeto de los hombros y uso tanta fuerza que la tumbo al suelo quedando justo arriba de ella.  
  
Pilika: Suéltame Len por favor.  
  
Len no dejaba de sujetar a Pilika, la cual estaba totalmente paralizada y sin poder hacer algún movimiento. Fue en ese momento que Len se acerco al rostro de la joven ainu provocando que esta se pusiera aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Pilika: Por favor suéltame.  
  
Al escuchar las suplicas de la joven de cabellera azulada Len no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a su rostro..  
  
Len: Te amo Pilika.  
  
Pilika se sorprendió por la confección del joven chino, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía como si toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y que su corazón se saldría de su  
  
pecho en cualquier momento.  
  
Después de esto Len comenzó a mordisquear su oreja, y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la joven, hasta llegar a sus labios y poder besarla. Pilika aun un aturdida comenzó a corresponderle, primero lentamente para luego transformar ese inocente beso en una apasionado y desesperado. Al saber que Pilika le correspondía Len soltó sus brazos y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo retirando la ropa que se encontraba en su trayecto al igual que ella, para después observar maravillado los pechos de la joven, los toco tan cuidadosamente como alguien que toca una delicada flor. Pilika comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Len depositando pequeños besos en cada centímetro de él, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que el en esos momentos al saber que sus carisias le era de agrado a len. Paresia como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, estaban en un momento demasiado especial, pero fue en eso cuando Pilika recordó las palabras de Manta antes de salir de la pensión Asakura.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Manta: Como les digo tienen que salir de aquí, ellos realizaran aquellas cosas que no se atrevían  
  
a hacer cuando estaban consientes.  
  
Anna: Como, ellos no saben lo que hacen.  
  
Manta: No, ellos solo se dejaran llevar por lo que sienten.  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
Fue en ese momento que pilika se separo bruscamente de len ocasionando el asombro del joven  
  
chino.  
  
Pilika: No, esto no puede ser, al menos no de esta manera y en tus condiciones.  
  
Len: Pero a que te refieres pilika, a caso no quieres estar conmigo.  
  
Pilika: Si, pero no de esta manera, no si tu no sabes lo que haces.  
  
En esos momentos pilika comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
Len: Pilika..... espera.  
  
Pilika: Suéltame!!.  
  
Pilika salió corriendo de su habitación y sin hacer mucho escándalo se metió a la habitación de  
  
una nerviosa Tamao.  
  
Pilika: Tamao despierta quieres.  
  
Tamao: Pilika pero que haces aquí y.......  
  
La pelirosada no termino de hablar cuando decenas de gotitas aparecieron detrás de su cabeza al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba la joven ainu.  
  
Tamao: Y en esas condiciones, que paso por que estas así, mírate...  
  
Pilika: Bueno es que mientras me encontraba en la habitación, len entro y......  
  
Tamao: Y por favor no me vallas a decir lo que me estoy imaginando.  
  
Pilika no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada de la pelirosada, poniéndose totalmente ruborizada y respondiendo con eso todo.  
  
Tamao: Pero Pilika, sabes perfectamente que ellos no estan consientes y lo mas seguro es que cuando ellos se encuentren curados no recuerden nada de lo que nos han hecho.  
  
Pilika: Lo se pero...  
  
Tamao: Pero nada, fue una muy mala idea el habernos quedado mientras ellos se encuentren así  
  
quien sabe que podrían hacer y además al parecer estan muy bien escondidos en la pensión, todo esto es....  
  
Pilika: Nuestra culpa, cierto.  
  
Tamao: Si.  
  
Respondió cansada la joven de cabellos rozados.  
  
Tamao: Pero bueno ya es tarde y no remediaremos nada, lo mejor será que durmamos y mañana esperemos que el joven manta traiga algún antídoto.  
  
Pilika: Espero que así sea.  
  
Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de la pensión se encontraba una joven  
  
sacerdotisa de cabellera rubia recargada en su ventana viendo el anochecer mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.  
  
Anna:"Por que me siento así, porque esta sensación invade mi cuerpo, es la primera vez que me  
  
sucede esto, pero porque, porque no puedo sacar de mi mente a yoh, sus ojos y su mirada llena  
  
de ternura , la que siempre me dedica junto con su incomparable sonrisa a pesar de mi comportamiento y su beso , ese beso no puede salir de mi mente a pesar de saber que el lo hizo sin pensar, pero no, debo de tener compostura pero es muy difícil, como me gustaría ser de otra manera, ser dulce, tierna, amable, ser una persona que sea merecedora de yoh a la mejor las cosas serian muy diferentes".  
  
Todas esas cosas pensaba anna mientras observaba el anochecer y la hermosa luna llena.  
  
Anna: Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que me duerma.  
  
Después de eso se tiro muy cansada al futon que se encontraba muy cerca de ella y durmió, minutos después una sombra al parecer se encontraba muy cerca de aquel lugar, entro sigilosamente como un ladrón para no ser descubierto por una de la integrantes de la pensión, se acerco a la joven sacerdotisa sin ser notado por esta, al parecer ella se encontraba demasiado cansada como para percatarse de su presencia.  
  
Yoh: Mi querida annita.  
  
Decía mientras se acercaba a la dormida sacerdotisa y pasaba una mano por su blanco rostro.  
  
Yoh: No cabe duda que eres hermosa pero,... porque ahora me siento de una manera diferente,  
  
como si algo dentro de mi hubiera cambiado pero que,.. bueno eso no importa mucho, lo único  
  
que importa es el estar cerca de ti, annita.  
  
Yoh continuaba acariciando el rostro de la sacerdotisa y también comenzó a acariciar su cabello,  
  
pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿? Yoh... me puedes decir que haces.  
  
Yoh: Vaya despertaste.  
  
CONTINUARA 


	6. Tan Solo Es Un Poco De Agua

Tan Solo Es Un Poco De Agua.  
  
El menor de los Asakura no pudo evitar el poner nervioso al saberse descubierto por la integrante mas peligrosa de la pensión, por así decirlo.  
  
Yoh: A...a..annita pero si ya despertaste.  
  
Anna: Yoh, me puedes decir que es lo que haces y en mí habitación.  
  
La joven sacerdotisa trataba de comportarse lo mas fría e indiferente posible con yoh pero le era  
  
demasiado difícil.  
  
Yoh: Vine a darte las buenas noches annita y no pude evitar el verte dormida.  
  
Anna suspiro cansada, al parecer toda esta situación la tenían fastidiada, cerro los ojos y al levantar la mirada nuevamente se encontró con la mirada penetrante de yoh y lo cerca que este se encontraba de ella.. de pronto se dio cuanta que no estaba vestida adecuadamente, por lo que un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas.  
  
Anna: Quítate!!!!!!!  
  
Grito la rubia dándole a yoh una bofetada que lo dejo estampado en el suelo de la habitación.  
  
Yoh: Oye annita... no crees que te pasaste esta vez.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que la sacerdotisa salía de la habitación para perder de vista a su "confundido " prometido.  
  
Anna: Esta estúpida situación ya me tiene harta.. pero que hago, que hago.. tengo que perderlo de vista o no me dejara tranquila.  
  
Decía anna, pero después de unos segundos se detuvo en las afueras de los baños termales, los cuales se encontraban cerrados y ella era la única que poseía llave, a lo lejos podían escucharse los pasos del joven shaman acercándose cada vez mas a ella y de inmediato ella tomo la llave entre sus manos y abrió.. en el momento en que está iba a entrar una fuerte mano se lo impidió.  
  
Yoh: Espera anna.  
  
Anna: Yoh suéltame.  
  
Yoh: No.  
  
Anna: Te he dicho que me sueltes.  
  
Yoh: Y yo te he dicho que no.  
  
Contestaba desafiante el joven al momento en que jalaba nuevamente de la mano de la sacerdotisa para poder llamar su atención.  
  
Yoh y Anna: Ahhhhh...  
  
Gritaron ambos jóvenes en el momento en que callaron hacia adentro del baño de agua termales.  
  
Yoh: Te lastimaste, anna.  
  
Le pregunto yoh a la joven y tirada sacerdotisa mientras le ofrecía la mano para que está lograra ponerse en pie.  
  
Anna: Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes.  
  
Le respondió seca y gélidamente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla de nuevo y poder salir de ahí.  
  
Anna: Que... no, esto no puede estar pasándome, esta cerrada!!!.  
  
Decía anna mientras buscaba su llave.  
  
Anna: No esta!!, yoh eres un inepto, la llave se quedo por el otro lado cuando nos caímos y ahora no podemos salir!!!.  
  
Yoh: Pues nos quedaremos aquí, annita.  
  
Anna: Que!!.. estas loco, de ninguna manera pienso pasar la noche aquí.  
  
Yoh: Pero que tiene de malo.  
  
Anna: Yoh será mejor que abras la puerta, además tienes a Jaruzame contigo lo puedes hacer muy fácilmente.  
  
El despistado y tranquilo shaman le sonrió a la joven sacerdotisa y le respondió muy quitado de la pena.  
  
Yoh: mmm... no quiero.  
  
Al escuchar esa respuesta en la frente de anna se comenzaron a asomas muchas venitas y una rojiza aura se propagaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Anna: Que no quieres.  
  
Yoh: Así es, además a mi me encanta estar aquí.  
  
Anna: Pues entonces que esperas, quédate adentro y no salgas nunca!!!.  
  
Grito furiosa mientras que lo aventaba de una fuerte patada hasta el fondo de las aguas termales. Varios segundos después anna miro curiosa hacia el lugar de las aguas termales. Yoh aun no salía, en esos momentos muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, "estará bien" , era en lo único en que pensaba, por lo que decidió acercarse cuidadosamente al lugar.  
  
Anna: En donde demonios se metió el atolondrado de yoh.  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte baja del agua un malicioso y travieso shaman se acercaba cautelosamente hacia anna, ya muy cerca de ella salió de la superficie rápidamente, la tomo por la cintura y la sumergió a la tibia agua.  
  
Anna: Ahhh!!!, yoh , me las pagaras.  
  
Le reprocho la sacerdotisa completamente empapada, pero su semblante cambio al observar  
  
la sonrisa juguetona de su joven prometido, que al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho de esa situación, en esos momentos anna pensó, ¿Porque no?, después de todo el no recordara nada y ya es tiempo de relajarme.  
  
Anna: Así que se te hace muy gracioso, no yoh.  
  
Yoh: Si es muy divertido, annita.  
  
Anna: Pues a ver que te párese esto.  
  
Decía anna mientras que sumergía al joven shaman en el fondo del agua con ambas manos,  
  
pero al verse asechado por la rubia rápidamente tomo sus muñecas y la arrincono en una de las orillas en donde se encontraban.  
  
Yoh se encontraba muy cerca del cuerpo de anna y pronto un nuevo latido se escucho y su cara se cubrió por un gran rubor, los efectos del afrodisíaco aumentaban y los latidos de su corazón  
  
comenzaron a incrementarse rápidamente, poco a poco perdiendo mas el control. Anna lo sabia,  
  
sabia que el solo se dejaba llevar pero ya no le importaba.  
  
Anna: " Porque no, además no recordara nada ".  
  
Era en lo único en que pensaba y al igual que él solo se dejo llevar.  
  
En pocos segundos al igual que yoh, anna comenzó a tomar un fuerte rubor el cual era muy bien apreciado, cada vez los cuerpos de ambos se acercaban más y más. Poco a poco anna fue cerrando sus ojos, mientras que yoh se acercaba mas a ella, dejando casi inexistente la distancia entre ambos, el joven shaman podía sentir la agitada y agradable respiración de su bella prometida tocándole el rostro y pronto sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta sus labios se encontraban unidos, fue entonces que yoh soltó las muñecas de la sacerdotisa y está las coloco en su cuello, atrayendo más el rostro de él hacia ella, mientras que el coloco sus manos en la angosta cintura de anna, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, apegando su cuerpo al suyo.  
  
CONTINUARA   
  
Agradecimiento...........  
  
Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic al igual que a todos aquellos que se molestan de igual forma en dejarme reviews y estoy muy contenta por cada comentario suyo.  
  
Rika no Miko (rikachanmikohotmail.com): Mil gracias por tus comentarios y te agradezco tu apoyo, me agrado saber que te tendré ahí apoyándome, nos veremos pronto y espero que hallas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Yukari: Gracias por tu reviews!! Estoy feliz y por cierto despreocúpate que próximamente tendremos actualizaciones tanto en hispafcis.net como aquí...beuno claro cuando llegue a esos cap., bueno nos veremos, mil gracias nuevamente!!!.  
  
Annabrit2 (britthany77hotmail.com): Hola!!! Mil gracias..(cielos nunca dejare de decir lo mismo, jaja....) pero bueno, te agradezco y espero te haya gustado este cap. Aunque no hubo nada de la pareja Len&Pilika, pero no te mortifiques que próximamente tendremos más de que hablar de las travesuras de esa alocada parejita...  
  
Izumi: Holita!!! Thanks, por tu reviews y espero que te haya gustado este episodio, ya que apareció un poco de la parejita de yoh%anna que se que te agrada, beuno nos estamos viendo.  
  
Mysao: Gracias por tu reviews y te prometo que próximamente habrá más pilikaXlen.  
  
Asuka Ishida (AsukaIshidahotmail.com) : Bueno ya continué con esta historia, espero que estés feliz al igual que yo con tu comentario y espero disfrutes este cap., saludos.  
  
Annami (camisorahotmail.com): Mil y más gracias por tu reviewn ya por fin actualice, espero que hayas disfrutado de la divertida escena en las aguas termales,jajaja... bueno me despido y otra vez gracias... 


End file.
